


Bebé

by ValerieHayne



Series: Big White Lie [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis toma una decisión.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Big White Lie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662676
Kudos: 6





	Bebé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717549) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



Cuando Zayn entró, arrojando sus llaves en el cajón lleno de ellas, se echó a reír y ajustó las de Louis en la ranura correcta. —¿Hola? ¡Estamos en casa!

—¡El bebé alfa volvió de la guerra! —Harry dejó caer su bolso y se sacudió la última lluvia de su cabello, aún no acostumbrado a lo corto del mismo.

Liam golpeó su trasero con una mano y usó la otra para arrojar la otra bolsa del alfa sobre el mostrador. —Volverá a crecer, deja de preocuparte.

—Se preocupaba igual por su cabello cuando era largo, simplemente no era tan notable —Zayn agarró una manzana y le dio un mordisco—. Lástima que no pudieras rockear tu moño masculino en Dunkerque.

—Teníamos que ser históricamente precisos —sonrió Harry, pero hizo un puchero ante la falta de omega en sus brazos—. Estoy herido, ¿dónde están nuestros omegas? —la filmación había sido solitaria, incluso con visitas regulares y vídeollamadas con sus compañeros, pero su bebé necesitaba estabilidad y los chicos lo querían cerca de la mayoría de la manada mientras hacían sus propias cosas profesionalmente. Todos habían trabajado sus proyectos en solitario alrededor de él y Niall, incluidos, y especialmente, las mamás gallinas que habían resultado ser sus omegas.

Liam ignoró el desgaste que la patineta de Louis había hecho contra el piso de madera en el pasillo. —Los huelo. Ellos están aquí. Probablemente estén en la hora de las barrigas[1] con Seis.

Zayn hizo un ruido cuando terminó de tragar. —Todavía es hora de la siesta, creo. Niall no ignoraría el cronograma, especialmente con todos nosotros adentro y afuera por los proyectos. No lo hagas enojar.

Los alfas caminaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron a Louis, en su mayoría escondido en el sofá donde dormía con su omega y su bebé. Y, por supuesto, los omegas tenían sus brazos bien entrelazados, su bebé felizmente acurrucado entre ellos. Él sonrió cuando vio a sus padres, levantando la mano con una sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuró Niall.

—Hola, mis amores —Harry se inclinó y los besó a ambos antes de levantar al bebé contra su pecho y mecerlo—. Hola, cariño, papá te extrañó tanto.

—¿Puedo saltar aquí? —Zayn se apiló encima de los omegas juguetonamente.

—¡Zayn! —ambos gimieron.

—Necesitan levantarse y prepararse de todos modos. Y nuestro pequeño portador del anillo necesita vestirse —Liam besó a su alfa y su bebé.

—Necesita comer primero —se quejó Louis, convirtiéndose en cojines de respaldo.

—¡No, no, vuelve! ¡Zayn! ¡Haz que regrese! —Niall golpeó a Zayn mientras rodaban juntos del sofá.

—Vamos a acurrucarnos arriba —el alfa mayor golpeó el trasero de Niall y arrojó a Louis sobre su hombro.

Louis se quejó. —Hacía calor.

—Calentaremos la cama. No te preocupes, Lou, no estás viendo a Selena sin oler a mí —Niall azotó el Trasero.

—¿Qué pasó con la siesta? —Louis suspiró.

Niall llamó por encima de su hombro mientras lo guiaba hacia el dormitorio. —¡Dormiremos esta noche, todos los alfas están aquí para dar botellas por la noche!

—Va a estar desnudo cuando lleguemos allí, ¿no? —Louis le preguntó a su alfa.

—Probablemente.

Louis suspiró a través de la sonrisa en su rostro.

Un par de horas y después de una siesta y ducha después del sexo, Louis se unió a Harry y al bebé en el sofá. —Bienvenido a casa, alfa.

—No estoy en absoluto molesto porque sólo te tomó dos horas venir a decir eso —Harry le hizo cosquillas al niño de tres meses en su regazo—. En absoluto, ¿verdad, pequeño bebé?

—Pensé que lo estarías —Louis suspiró dramáticamente—. Oye, ¿recuerdas esa cosa... esa cosa de La Perla que me conseguiste? ¿Estás lo suficientemente resentido como para que me la quite? Sé que el bebé probablemente interrumpirá los momentos sexys en cualquier oportunidad que tenga, pero esperaba que una vez se durmiera, querrías verlo. Pero, quiero decir, si estas _súper_ resentido, entonces esta noche se desperdiciará.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry lo miró, tratando de ver a través de los pantalones de esmoquin el liguero floral. Louis levantó una pierna del pantalón y le dio un vistazo a las medias atadas.

—Declan, cariño, tu mamá cree que puede distraer mis sentimientos heridos con ropa sexy. Y cuando encuentres un compañero, espero que encuentres a alguien que te conozca tan bien como él a mí —Harry sonrió al bebé y luego se volvió hacia su omega para un beso.

Louis se inclinó hacia sus labios. —Siento haber sido un gruñón cuando llegaste a casa.

—Estoy más molesto porque no fui yo quien llegó a casa contigo... ese juego de palabras no está bueno.

—¡Inculto! ¡Tu hijo tiene oídos sensibles! —Louis se rió y deslizó al bebé en su regazo para que pudiera deslizarse en el de Harry—. No mires, Seis, estoy a punto de besuquear a tu papá.

—Tienes que calmar a Niall —Zayn llegó pisoteando—. Ha destruido el armario.

—Es un tipo, todo lo que tiene que hacer es ponerse un esmoquin, por el amor de Dios —dijo Louis, a pocos centímetros de la boca de Harry.

—Sí, cariño. Pero se está poniendo un esmoquin para ir a la boda de tu ex. Necesita que su Lou amor vaya a decirle que es bonito.

—Declan también necesita vestirse, amor —Harry buscó a Louis a través de sus pantalones antes de recoger al bebé—. Realmente lo estás usando.

—Obvio. ¿Quién crees que lo ayudó a ponerse las medias? —Zayn golpeó el trasero del bebé alfa al pasar—. Dame al bebé. Iré a cambiarlo. Lo último que necesitas es que te orine. ¿Cómo estás vestido de primeras? Nunca eres el primero en estar listo.

—Bueno, tuve ayuda —sonrió Louis—. El traje de Dec está en el cambiador. Asegúrate de que Harry no intente darle un pañuelo de bolsillo para bebé.

—Ve a arreglar a nuestro omega, por favor.

Louis se metió en el armario.

—… todavía estoy gordo y ella probablemente esté toda flaca y se verá fantástica, quiero decir, es la novia, y todavía estoy cargando el peso del bebé que no he podido bajar.

—¿Sabes la única cosa que ella no tendrá? A Louis. Nos eligió, bebé. Podría haber tenido a cualquiera en el mundo y nos eligió. Principalmente, de hecho, gracias a ti.

—Y, obtienes la versión mejorada de Louis —el omega mayor entró en el armario.

—Disfruto mucho del omega feliz —Niall se secó la cara y sollozó.

—Oh, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Estoy hablando de Louis en lencería. Todavía estabas en la ducha cuando Zayn me ayudó. Pensé que tal vez sería sólo para Harry, pero estoy seguro de que también lo disfrutarás —Louis se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones mientras entraba, levantando su camisa de vestir lo suficiente para descubrir el tul bordado y satén de seda que decoraba su vientre.

—Estoy curado —Niall prácticamente babeó por el encaje que agarraba los muslos de Louis. ¿Por qué no le prestó más atención a esos muslos? Quería lamerlos. Morderlos, incluso. Sí. Los iba a morder esta noche—. Al cien por ciento. Ven con mamá —flexionó sus dedos en un gesto muy agresivo de agarrar.

Louis se dejó caer a horcajadas sobre Niall. —Te verás hermoso esta noche con lo que uses. No estás gordo. Acabas de tener un bebé. No entiendo tu prisa por perder el peso del bebé. Me encanta el peso de tu bebé porque es un recordatorio de lo bonito que fuiste embarazado.

El encaje áspero debajo de sus dedos callosos lo calmaba casi tan bien como una mordida alfa. —Sólo lo dices porque tienes que hacerlo.

—No. Tu barriga sigue siendo tan bonita.

Niall asomó el estómago. —Soy un chico de la masa.

—Eres mi chico de la masa.

—No quiero que pienses que se ve mejor que yo.

—No lo haré —Louis sonrió—. Especialmente si usas ese traje que queda en el estante.

Niall miró por encima del hombro el traje azul marino que usó en el Royal Ascot años atrás. —No sé si encajará.

—Creo que va a encajar.

El irlandés suspiró y fue a ponérselo. Louis lo ayudó a vestirse, mientras Liam permanecía en el suelo junto a ellos, pasando los dedos por las medias sobre las piernas de Louis.

—Compórtate, Payne —Louis lanzó una sonrisa en su dirección mientras abrochaba la camisa de Niall. Niall se puso la chaqueta y Louis se abrochó los botones—. ¿Ves? Encaja perfecto. Te ves increíble —pasó la mano por el cabello castaño de Niall y sonrió—. Y así como así, estás listo —sonrió.

—Nosotros también —Zayn y Harry llevaron a Declan con su esmoquin de bebé.

—Nuestro pequeño portador del anillo está listo para su boda de práctica. Dos anillos esta vez, cinco anillos la siguiente. Estoy listo, padres de la manada —Harry cubrió los ojos grises del bebé—. No mires a mamá, está vestido inapropiadamente para ti, ¡ponte algo por amor de Dios! No, no importa, hay tiempo, haremos tiempo, que alguien se lleve al bebé.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, Haz —se rió Liam—. Don está aquí con el auto. Vuelve a ponerte la ropa, Lou. Alguien agarre la almohada.

—No vamos a llevar los anillos reales por el pasillo, ¿verdad? —Louis preguntó, tomando al bebé.

—No lo creo, pero confiaría en ti con ellos —Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus omegas mientras se dirigían hacia abajo.

—Esto no es realmente un truco para que te cases con ella, ¿verdad? —Niall hizo un puchero.

Zayn y Liam abrieron sus manos y tiraron de su omega hacia ellos; Liam le dio una palmada en el trasero. —Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera, y lo sabes.

—Sí —bromeó Louis—. Lo sé.

Niall frunció el ceño y se frotó el trasero. —Simplemente estoy agotando los pucheros antes de llegar.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, Alfa.

—Bien, ahora vamos a pasar un buen rato.

\--

La boda, como todos esperaban, fue hermosa. Llena de seguridad para garantizar la privacidad de Selena y Justin, así como la de sus invitados, los niños eran libres de relajarse entre los demás, aunque en su mayoría sólo eran familiares y amigos cercanos, apenas eran los más famosos allí.

Selena se veía hermosa como una novia con un vestido impresionante y un velo de encaje de mantilla, pero si le preguntaran a Niall, su hijo se robó el espectáculo al comienzo de la procesión con su adorable sonrisa y su hermosa mamá.

El bar abierto, aunque era la opción más elegante en la opinión popular, no siempre conducía a las mejores decisiones. Mientras que los chicos se mantuvieron relativamente sobrios, la mayoría de los invitados a la boda disfrutaron de una buena cantidad de juerga.

—Entonces —Selena se deslizó en su mesa mientras Harry llevaba a Louis a bailar—. Tengo un favor que quería pedirte a ti y a tu manada, y aunque normalmente solía ir a Louis primero, lo último que quería hacer era pisarle los pies.

—Aprecio eso —Niall le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Declan—. Continúa.

—Hubo un problema de comunicación sobre quién se suponía que cuidaría a Penélope esta noche. Pensé que él le había preguntado a su madre, él pensó que le había preguntado a mi madre, pero de todos modos, han trabajado muy duro hoy, necesitan descansar, y somos prácticamente los primeros de nuestros amigos en tener un hijo…

Con una sonrisa compartida con Liam, Niall interrumpió: —Nos encantaría cuidar a Penny esta noche. Declan disfrutaría de un compañero de cuna, creo.

—Eres un salvavidas —Selena lo abrazó—. Este traje te queda genial, por cierto. ¿Has perdido peso?

—Todavía no, aun cargo algunas cosas que el bebé no usó —se sonrojó.

—Nunca lo sabrías con sólo mirarte.

—Te lo dije —Liam lo empujó.

—Sólo estás besando culos porque me pediste que cuidara a tu hija por la noche.

Riendo, la novia se inclinó y besó su mejilla. —Y por lo que significas para mi amigo, Louis. Gracias, Niall —dijo y fue a hablar con dicho amigo.

Niall se sonrojó y se burló un labio (juguetonamente) al mismo tiempo. —Él es mi Louis.

Liam se pellizcó el costado. —Nuestro Louis.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Alfa.

\--

No era la primera vez que conocían a Penélope, ni la primera vez que el bebé había estado en su casa de Los Ángeles. La habían convertido en su base en los Estados Unidos durante sus aventuras no 1D, aproximadamente un mes después del nacimiento de Declan y Selena había traído a Penny para su primera cita de juegos para bebés una semana después. A Niall le gustaba tener otra nueva mamá en el área, pero él nunca admitiría haberse llevado bien con Selena (¡solo porque ella entendía lo que era tener un bebé!)

—Hogar, dulce hogar por la noche —Louis llevó a Penny, haciendo meciendo a la niña dormida.

—Esto es más sexy que la lencería —Harry sonrió con felicidad mientras sostenía a Declan.

—Mantenlo en tus pantalones hasta que estén dormidos —bostezó Niall.

Zayn lo recogió, con flores y todo. —Tal vez no lo logres hasta entonces.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, sólo pretende que estoy en el espacio omega o algo así —acurrucó en el pecho de Zayn.

Liam se rió entre dientes y tomó el ramo de flores que Selena casi había arrojado directamente a Niall y Louis y llevó las dos bolsas de pañales de bebé a la cocina. —Eso está mal en muchos niveles. Los veré a todos arriba, voy a guardar todo esto y hacerle una botella a Penny.

—Dejaré a este bebé y vendré a ayudarte —sonrió Zayn e hizo una mueca cuando Niall le pellizcó el pezón.

—¿Me vas a dejar solo en la cama? —se quejó, extendido sobre el colchón mientras su alfa ayudaba a desvestirlo.

—Sólo por un minuto, jaan.

Pero, sorprendentemente, fue Harry quien se unió a él primero, agarrando el monitor del bebé y dejándose caer con Niall. Movió la cámara hasta que estuvo sobre Louis, balanceándose de un lado a otro con ambos bebés. —Mira, Ni. Mira qué bonito.

Niall subió el volumen para escuchar a Louis cantar una canción de cuna a los bebés, mientras el irlandés se quedaba dormido. Pero, Harry y posteriormente Zayn estaban completamente despiertos para la conversación que siguió.

—Hola, Li —Louis sacudió a los dos bebés cuando su Alfa entró con la botella de Penny.

—Hola, bebé —Liam dejó el biberón para llevar al niño ya alimentado y dormido a su cuna.

—Creo que... —el omega le ofreció a la niña somnolienta su botella y sonrió cuando se aferró a ella—. Creo que después de casarnos... creo que quiero dejar el control de natalidad.

En el dormitorio, ambos alfas compartieron una oleada de emoción, y Liam no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Crees que estás listo para cargar a mis cachorros?

—¿Tus cachorros? ¿Quién dijo que serías tú?

—Bueno, yo soy el Alfa —Liam cruzó la habitación.

—Oh, ya veo —Louis se rió—. Tienes que ser el primero en vincularnos y preñarnos. Lo entiendo.

—¡Sólo quiero intentarlo!

Mientras se relajaba entre las rodillas de Louis, el omega objetó: —¡Liam James Payne! Estoy sosteniendo un bebé.

—Ohhhh, mencionaste el de la mitad. Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo que el James está prohibido en esta casa.

—Y al parecer cité a Hermione Granger por quincuagésima vez sin resultado.

—Sí, sí, miedo al nombre y todo eso —Liam se colocó en la otomana entre los pies de Louis—. Sin embargo, tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, si cambias de opinión, está bien.

Louis sonrió a su bebé en su cuna y al que estaba en sus brazos. —No creo que lo haga.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Tummy time se refiere al acto de poner al recién nacido sobre su estómago para estimular las habilidades motoras del cuello, espalda y hombros.


End file.
